


Missing Scene # 1 Back to You

by SelenaTerna



Series: Back to You [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cut Scene, F/M, Missing Scene, donna pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/pseuds/SelenaTerna
Summary: A missing scene, alternate POV for the argument between Donna and the Doctor in Ch 2 of Back to You.





	Missing Scene # 1 Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This ficlet came about because of a Tumblr writing meme ask from mountaingirlheidi, where I had to write an alternate character's POV for an existing scene in a fic. The bit I’ve chosen is the argument in the console room, in chapter 2, between Donna and the Doctor, just after his argument with Rose and before he drops Jackie off at Darlig Ulv Stranden. This bit in the fic is actually written from the Doctor’s POV, but when I was writing it, I really wanted to be able to include a bit here from Donna’s POV, but I couldn’t make it fit the rest of the chapter, so it never happened. I’m so glad Heidi chose this since it gave me a chance to write a little something for it! It’s always been my view that Donna wouldn’t have gone along with what he did in JE, despite having his brain in hers, so I loved getting to play with that in this fic.
> 
> Soooo… Here we go. It starts off with the end of Donna’s rant, and gives us a look into her mind while it was happening and then goes from there.

“That’s not fair! To either of them! But you didn’t stop to think about that, did you? Oh no, why should you? This way everything falls neatly into place according to your plans and you can keep right on being the lonely Time Lord, because you’re too bleedin’ _stupid_ to take happiness when it’s _given_ to you!” Donna shouted, glaring at the idiotic string bean in front of her, seething with anger.

Didn’t understand? Ha! It was as if the moron had forgotten that she knew exactly what he was thinking- could practically _hear_ him thinking it- and she knew that the git was acting solely out of fear and that ridiculous Time Lord arrogance that said he knew what was best for everyone. What’s more, she could read the timelines just as well as he could. She could see the potential, the endless possibilities, she could see they were approaching a causal nexus, a hugely important cross roads, and she could see the consequences of the path he was trying to force them to take.

_Rose heartbroken on a beach once more, the uncertain metacrisis, fear, mismatched lifespans, heartbreak…the Time Lord, alone, succumbing to his madness, bringing fire and death in his wake, an early death (and she didn’t need the timelines to tell her that the Doctor would not long survive losing Rose a second time), increasingly unstable regenerations, a cold, manipulative man who bore less and less resemblance to himself, leaving ruin in his wake..and her own future..blank. Not dead, not cut-off, but blank, as though the timeline had been forcibly wiped of all substance, of all that she was._

_**No**_.

Chest heaving with anger, she shook her head at the idiot. “You’d better hope she’s more forgiving that I’d be in her place. Go and _beg_ her for forgiveness before you lose her! And something tells me, Doctor, that she won’t be so easy to find if she leaves.” A sudden, sharp pain hit her between the eyes and she rubbed at her forehead in irritation. “I’m going to lie down. And you’d better fix this, or so help me, Doctor, I’ll kick your arse so hard you’ll be feeling it three regenerations from now!”

With that, she turned and stalked out of the room and down the corridor into her room. Slamming the door with a growl of irritation, she fell, fully clothed, onto her bed. That idiotic, skinny streak of nothing was going to send away the best gift he’d ever had because he was a cowardly git and they’d _all_ pay for it.

She’d seen exactly what the central focus of every timeline was- _Rose_. It all came back to Rose. If she stayed, thousands of lives and planets would be saved, the Doctor would be saved, would be grounded and wouldn’t turn into the vengeful megalomaniac she’d seen. She shivered in remembrance of the madness she’d seen in his eyes. If Rose left, he’d run mad, and he’d die, centuries too early, and each regeneration would be more detached and unstable than the next.

And somehow she knew that she herself wouldn’t be condemned to the terrifying blankness she’d seen if Rose stayed.

If Rose left, however…

Donna shivered again, only for the TARDIS to hum comfortingly in the back of her mind. Moments later, despite the turmoil in her mind, she found her eyes heavy with sleep and could barely keep them open.

“Please,” she mumbled as she fought to keep her eyes open. “Don’t let him. Please.”

The TARDIS hummed soothingly.

“Rose,” Donna mumbled. “It’s all down to Rose.”

The last thing Donna heard as she succumbed to sleep was the TARDIS’ triumphant hum.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come follow me on Tumblr at countessselena.tumblr.com.


End file.
